Daddy Issues
by Uchiha B
Summary: Kagome Higurashi was not your average teenage girl, even after her feudal fairytale. It seemed the father she knew was not her biological father at all, "It's just my luck I'm the daughter of a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist." IY/Avengers/Amazing Spider-Man xover
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Ah, Japan.

He honestly loved the east Asian country, though sadly, he had only been to Japan mostly for business. He could only remember one time he had went for pure pleasure quite a few years back.

_'And what a night that was,' _Tony smirked, recalling vague memories of that woman he had met. He couldn't remember her name and he doubted he even ever got her number, _'Such a shame.' _He sighed

He wasn't in Japan for pleasure this time around either.

He had been called out to Japan for 'urgent' business by the head of the Japanese branch of Stark Industries.

"So," Tony stuck his hands in his pockets as the woman he was expecting finally turned the corner, "What's this 'urgent' business, Tanaka?"

Dr. Chika Tanaka stared at him through her glasses and ignored his charming smile he threw at her, "I'm sorry Yamamoto-san couldn't meet with you," She said, bowing her head lightly, "But as you know, he is quite busy."

"And so am I," Tony shrugged, "So, I doubt you called me all the way to Japan for a booty call." He wiggled his brows suggestively and Tanaka let out a noise of indignation.

"No, certainly not," Tanaka said dryly, "I have very important information for you, Stark-san," She said, arranging her face into something more impassive and that was when Tony stood up a little straighter, "This is quite possibly life-altering news."

"Riiiight," Tony said in slight disbelief, not too sure what could be so life-altering, "Lay it on me, Tanaka."

"You have had a record of womanizing before finally going steady with Ms. Potts," Tanaka stated firmly and he simply raised a brow at her, "One of those woman you had a one-night stand with is named Nodoka Higurashi."

"Ah, right – Nodoka was her name!" Tony snapped his fingers, smirking as even more of those vague memories came flooding back into his head, "Is she okay?" He wondered with a shrug.

"She is fine," Tanaka nodded, "However..." She glanced behind her and softly called out a name. Tony watched with intent eyes as a teenage girl quietly turned the corner and stood beside Tanaka, though her eyes never met with Tony's at all.

Then it hit him.

"Oh my God," He breathed out, staring at the slightly depressed-looking teenager with wide eyes, "Are you saying...?" He shakily pointed a finger at the girl, who seemed to wince.

"I am," Tanaka nodded with hardened eyes, "Stark-san, this is Kagome Higurashi. She is your daughter conceived on the night you had intercourse with Nodoka Higurashi."

He... he had a kid?!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Continue?

* * *

He... had a daughter!?

Tony stared at the teenage girl in disbelief as he opened his mouth to something – _anything –_ yet nothing comprehensible came out.

"I know it is a lot to take in, Stark-san," Tanaka said, pushing her glasses up her nose, "But is it _that _much of a surprise, considering all your womanizing in the past?"

Of course it was a damn surprise!

Tony shut his mouth, knowing he must look absolutely ridiculous with his jaw hanging open like that. Instead, he went to observe the girl to see if she shared any of his features so he could confirm in his own way.

The look she was giving him was certainly not the look he usually received from the softer sex and he almost wanted to wince and look away.

She was staring at him like one would stare a rat – with distaste and a hint of fear and it honestly made him feel like crap.

"I want a DNA test done," Tony finally said as he ran his hands through his hair in slight frustration, "Sorry, Tanaka, but I'm not just going to take your word for it."

"I was expecting such," Tanaka simply said and grabbed a piece of paper from her clipboard, "The tests have been done." She waited until he grabbed it from her, knowing he hated being handed things.

Tony's eyes roamed the paper, gritting his teeth when he saw the proof that this girl really was his daughter, "Okay, fine, I get it," He said, giving Tanaka a hard stare, "So why tell me all of this now?! It looks like you're... how ever old she is too late!"

Tanaka sighed and Kagome looked away when the former called out another name and Tony clenched his fingers when a slightly familiar face turned that damned corner with a young boy in tow, "Nodoka!?"

"It's been a while, Mr. Stark." Nodoka said gently in perfect English, giving him a hesitant smile and threw the boy a stern look when he gasped in awe.

"It's Tony," The billionaire automatically said, "Why the hell didn't you tell me all this!?" His voice had an edge to it that he just could not control.

"I didn't want to be a burden on you," Nodoka said calmly, "Besides, how you were in the past, you were not fit to be a father." It was harsh, she knew, but it was the simple truth.

"So why tell me now?" Tony sucked in a deep breath, trying to keep as calm as Nodoka was, "You need money or something?"

"No," Nodoka's eyes grew more stern, "I would never bother you for such a thing," She sighed, "I called you here because I want you to take Kagome back to America with you." She said and Tony froze.

W-what?!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"Why?"

It was the question that immediately came to Tony's mind and he stared at Kagome with a little more scrutiny.

Nodoka sighed, "Well, you see," She began softly, glancing at her daughter with a worried look, "Kagome is not doing so well at the moment. So I thought a change in environment might do her some good."

"Why me?" Tony asked, "What makes you think she will do any better with me?" He wasn't exactly father material, just as Nodoka had pointed out a few minutes ago.

"Ever since you got together with Ms. Potts, you have changed your ways," Nodoka said, "There are no more media reports of you womanizing and drinking your nights away."

Tony had nothing to say because it was true that Pepper had brought the better side out of him and the very thought of her had him quite anxious.

Just how would she react to him having a daughter?

"And besides," Nodoka's smile was wistfully bitter, "I thought it was time for you to finally meet and get to know your daughter."

Tony let out a breath, turning his gaze back to Kagome, who had kept silent this entire time. He swallowed thickly, addressing her for the first time, "And what do you think?"

She seemed a bit startled at his question, "English," She looked away with a bit of shame, "Not good." She flushed when she felt everyone's eyes staring at her.

_'That could pose a little problem,' _Tony thought, cursing the fact that he hadn't bothered to learn Japanese since Pepper could already speak it, _'Would Pepper be willing to teach Kagome English?'_

He was already getting ahead of himself.

"What is your answer, Tony?" Nodoka asked after a few moments of silence, "I know this must be hard for you."

_'Damn right,' _He thought, but the thought of his own father easily led him to the answer. He had always promised himself that he would be a better father than Howard ever was if he got the chance and this _was _his chance, "If the kid wants to come, then it's fine with me."

Nodoka let out a relieved sigh and turned to Kagome, speaking softly to her in Japanese. Kagome looked a bit sullen, yet nodded anyways.

Tony stood up straighter when Kagome slowly began to approach him, stopping when she reached a few feet away from him. She bowed and Tony knew that was a formal greeting and immediately disliked the action. She spoke her in slightly broken English and had him breathing in just a little bit faster.

"Nice... to meet you, Father."


End file.
